destiny brought us together
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: sasuke uchiha and his so callled girlfriend haruno sakura went out of town to have a vacation. what if? sasuke had an accident? will he get back to his hometown? what will happen to him? who will take care of him? sasuino
1. Chapter 1

Destiny brought us together

Note- hello it's me cchicotoo weheeeee!!! I have a new fic! Actually I have lotsa fic in my notebook but I'm too lazy to type. My new fic is destiny brought us together. It's a sasuino pairing. Sakura is the villain here.

Summary- Sasuke and his girlfriend went to Canada for a vacation cause he produce a major box office hit movie that earned him millions. On their trip Sasuke was supposed to propose to Sakura but he had an accident. And there he met the nurse named Ino. He has amnesia and Ino took care of him. So what will happen to him? 

Disclaimer- I am a major disclaimer

Chapter one- accident.

Uchiha Sasuke was a famous actor in Japan. He performed a lot of movies, advertised many products and released many records. Now he acted in a movie that earned him billions and shown world wide. He felt blessed. This is his dream. He achieved his goal. Besides being an actor Sasuke was also an heir to their families company. He was a lucky guy.

Bar.

"Cheers!" exclaimed Naruto and the group toast their glasses and drink.

"Your movie is a hit" commented lee.

"Yeah." Replied Sasuke.

"So, any treat for us?" asked Kiba.

"none." Replied Sasuke drinking his wine.

"Your so cheap." Commented Chouji.

Sasuke was hanging around with, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Sai.

Lee was an action star. He started in many films too but not such a hit movie.

Kiba was a football player. He and his team the "Inuzuka fighting team" won lots of trophies too.

Chouji owns a company who produce chips and currently the Akimichi chips are a hit in Japan.

Shino is a writer. He wrote a lot of novels that are bestselling.

Shikamaru is a company owner. He is also classified as a powerful man.

Sai is a band member. He is the hot bass guitarist that almost chic's throw themselves with. Their band is a hit now.

Naruto is a comedian. He has a lot of shows and even joins the gay bar but he's not gay.

Neji is a billionaire. He owns a company. The Hyuuga corporations. He has a cousin named Hinata who is also a president of another branch company.

That's his friends.

"So how are you with that pretty football chic, Kiba? "Asked neji

"Were over." Replied Kiba and drink his wine.

Kiba Inuzuka. A playboy. He changes girlfriends every week. And cant settle down.

"Troublesome. Cant you settle?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's not my fault that chic's run after me." Blurted Kiba.

"Whatever dog boy." Said Naruto.

"So Sasuke. Were are you gonna celebrate?" asked Sai.

"Me and Sakura are going to Canada." Replied Sasuke who finish his wine.

"Wow. You son of a bitch." Said Naruto.

"How about us?" asked Kiba?

"Nothing." Replied Sasuke.

"Whatta jerk." Commented Chouji.

"Look. Someday I'll treat you guys. It's just that I promised to Sakura that were going to Canada if my movie goes hit. So you just have to wait." Sasuke explained.

"Okay. You better do your word mister. We'll be waiting for the treat." Said Naruto.

Sasuke is in a relationship with Sakura. The model. They are together for already a year.

After a few days…

Sakura and Sasuke together with their friends are in the airport.

"May your trip be blessed." Said Hinata.

"thanks." Replied Sakura.

" Yeah. Just don't forget our treats from Canada." Said Kiba.

" Whatever dog boy." Replied Sasuke.

" Oh. You guys better arrive in our engagement!" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Or else I'll race to Canada and send you flying home." Temari concluded.

"Of course." Replied Sakura.

" Just take care." Neji said.

"By the way where's lee?" asked Temari.

The boys except Sasuke knew the reason why lee didn't came… it's because he loves Sakura secretly.

"He couldn't come because he's shooting for a commercial." Said Shino covering lee.

Sakura frowned.

" _Is his commercial more important than me?_" asked Sakura to herself a bit sad.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura drag their bags and went to the plane.

Their friends bid them goodbye and hope they come back safe.

On the plane…

Sakura was still sad. Very sad. That lee wasn't there.

"hey." Sasuke said as he elbowed Sakura.

" Yeah?'Asked Sakura.

"Why are you sad?" asked Sasuke.

"nothing." Replied Sakura and smirk.

" Aren't you happy were going to Canada?" asked Sasuke.

"I am happy. I am really happy." Said Sakura and smirked.

" Really?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Thanks for making my dream come true." Said Sakura and smirked.

"That's good." Said Sasuke and started to take his nap.

Sakura stare at Sasuke.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. But it seems I don't really love you. I think I love lee. I'm really sorry but I used you for money only." _ Sakura said to herself then she closed her eyes.

Soon the plane landed on Canada.

"Wow. It's a really cool place." Sakura said.

"yeah." Replied Sasuke

Then the two get in a car to which is their fetcher and drive them to the hotel.

When they get in the hotel. They rested for awhile.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping Sakura. He loves her. And wants her to be hers already. So he got up and leave a note. Indicating he went out to explore.

Soon. Sakura opened her eyes. She saw the note. She gently placed it away. Then she looked around the very glamorous room. She is feeling guilt. For using Sasuke for money. Because the whole truth is she love lee who is not a rich guy.

" _This is too much. As soon as we get a chance to talk to each other, I'll break up with him. _" Sakura's thoughts said.

Soon her jet lag is coming back and she slept. She slept all night long…she didn't woke up even Sasuke arrived.

The next day…

Sakura woke up. She saw a box in the table. She stand up and found a note. Then she read it.

_Meet me at the church, wear the clothes inside the box.-Sasuke_

Sakura felt guilt. She really felt guilt. She knew that Sasuke wants to propose to her. She slowly opened the box and get the dress. Then tears started falling down. She felt like playing with a guy who was feelings for her. Then she wiped the tears.

"I'll tell him I don't love him!" Sakura muttered as she stand up and went inside the bathroom.

On Sasuke's side.

Sasuke was choosing the perfect ring. He saw a gold ring with little diamonds on it. It looks elegant.

" Hey. I'm getting this." Sasuke called out to the lady.

After purchasing the ring. Sasuke walked around the street to the church. He saw an old lady on the street begging for money. He kneeled in front of her and give her money.

"Thank you." The lady said.

" Your welcome." Sasuke said and smiled. Then he stand up.

" dear." Called out the lady.

"Yes?" asked sasuke.

"Be careful. I am getting feelings you would be in a big accident. Take care of yourself." Said the lady holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt his hair rise up. But he didn't mind it.

"Thank you. I will follow your advice." Said Sasuke and left.

He entered his car and drive fast.

"_Sakura must be there. I must hurry!"_ Sasuke said to himself.

Then he step on it.

On Sakura.

" I can do this! I care for him and I don't want him hurt that's why I'm breaking up with him now while it's still early!" Sakura said full of hope.

On Sasuke…

Sasuke looked at the ring one more time. He smiled. Then he was broken off when he heard a big noise. He's eyes open up and he saw a bright light…

On Sakura.

Sakura was going up and down around the stairs. Tired of waiting for Sasuke. Then she tripped… and the glass of her watch was broken

" Oh no." Sakura muttered looking at the broken watch. It's Sasuke's watch, she borrowed it.

On Sasuke…

Sasuke's car crashed. He was crashed with a big truck so apparently he loose. His body was lying on the floor. He's head make contact with the ground, blood continuously flowing out of his head. He's lower body is still stuck inside the fallen car. And the ring rolled out from his hand, to the street…

On Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She has a bad feeling. She bring out her phone and started calling Sasuke but she cant reach Sasuke's phone…Sakura is now worried.

"This is bad." Sakura said.

On Sasuke…

Soon an ambulance came and pick him up… and brought him to the hospital…

Sorry if I rush things here. I hate Sasuke being with Sakura. So yeah. Chap one there. Wanna read more? You gotta review. Send me your opinion! I wanna hear what you think about my story!


	2. amnesia

Destiny brought us together.

Note- tnx for the review! Weheeee!!! On with the chapter… Ino will appear in this chapter!!! Nuff Sakura! Wahahahahahah! Just keep the reviews coming and this story will continue!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter two- amnesia

As the ambulance brought him to the nearest hospital, Sasuke was 50, 50. But luckily he survived. After some bloody operations he was confined, still asleep. He had a lot of bruises and scars. And he also has bandages. He's accident was fatal…while he sleep the hospital tried to look at his stuff with him for reference or relatives. But they discovered he was a tourist…he's from Japan and he doesn't have any relatives in Canada…they sighed. What will happen to this man? What if…he has amnesia? Can he still return from his home country? All the nurse and doctor felt pity for him…

Sakura…

Sakura walked back and forth. She tried to contact Sasuke but she can't reach his network. She was worried…very worried. Tears cascade down her eyes…

"_What if something bad happened?! No Sasuke, don't do that to me!!!_" her thoughts said. She sits down on the stairs and weep.

Ino…

Ino was the assigned nurse. It had been hours but the young man hadn't opened his eyes yet. So she just continue checking his status _uchiha Sasuke,_ then it read his progress, what's wrong with him, etc.…then the young man opened his eyes…

"Where am I?" asked Sasuke

"You're in the hospital." Replied Ino gently.

Sauce's face looked hysterical…

"Why? Any problem?" asked Ino.

"Who am I?" asked Sasuke.

Ino's eyes widen…this is no good. He had amnesia…

"Please. Calm down a bit." Ino said trying to calm Sasuke.

Sasuke obeyed. Still his face can't be explained…

Ino saw the doctor and approached him…

Ino and the doctor…

"He has amnesia…" said the doctor.

Ino and the doctor were talking outside Sasuke's room. While he sleep…

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Ino a bit sorry for the guy.

"It will take awhile to get his memory back…we better not force him to remember it because it will cause him no good." The doctor stated.

"I see." Ino replied.

"We better take care of him first…" the doctor added.

"Any relatives or friends name in his identification card?" asked Ino a bit hopefully.

"None. He's not from Canada. He's from Japan. No relatives here in Canada." The doctor said.

"How about his phone?" asked Ino?

"I heard from the nurse that he's pocket only contains a wallet. We guessed his phone got broken too." The doctor stated.

"I understand. I'll take care of him first." Ino said and went inside the room of Sasuke.

Sakura…

Sakura tried to call Sasuke but no use. She still can't connect. Then more tears started to flow out of her eyes…

"_Where are you Sasuke?!"_ Sakura's thoughts said.

Back to Ino and Sasuke…

Ino looked at him… she felt pity…no one knows his in the hospital, with an amnesia.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Who am I?" Sasuke asked.

"Your uchiha Sasuke." Replied Ino with a gentle tone.

"What happened to me?" asked Sasuke.

"It's not best for you to know what happened." Replied Ino.

"Why?! I need to know what happened to me and why I end up here?! What am I doing here?! Who am I?! You got to tell me!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Even I tell you what happened it's no use. You won't remember it and you will keep on asking questions that you yourself can't understand! So please! Relax and wait for your memory to go back!" Ino pleaded.

"How can I relax when I don't know who am I?!" asked Sasuke with an angry tone.

"Please. Cut it out." Ino said.

"You gotta tell me!" Sasuke said storming out.

"Please stop it!" Ino pleaded.

Sasuke stopped. He returned to his bed, sit and lower his face then a tear cascade down on his face. Ino noticed this. She really feels pity for him. She stands up from her chair and hugged the crying Sasuke. To her surprised. Sasuke hugged her back and cried…

"_The world should give him mercy…anyone in his place can't take it." _ Ino's thoughts said.

Soon Sasuke cried himself to sleep. They've been in that hugging position for about an hour. She gently laid his head down to the pillow and covered his body with a blanket. She smiled at his sleeping form. Then she left.

-----

There goes chapter two. Weheeeeeeeee!!! Review!!! Don't be shy! Go review! Hehehehe a sasuino scene here and I love it! Wanna read more? Then review!


	3. dead NOT

Destiny brought us together

Note- you. Thanks for the reviews. Yeah I hate Sakura too! Let's all join the anti Sakura fc! Wuhuuuu!!!

Disclaimer- pft. I own nothing. Don't sue me I'm just a kid.

Chapter three-he's dead…NOT

Sakura heard people that a foreigner had an accident awhile ago on a given street. So she check it out. She saw the police gathered at a car.

"Excuse me." Sakura said.

"Yes?" the police asked.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"There was an accident." The police said.

"p-please specify what he looks like." Sakura pleaded.

"Hmmm.well the other police said he has raven hair. That's all. And he looks like about 25 years old." The police concluded.

Sakura felt her heart stop beating…

"w-what happened to him?!" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"We believe he's dead. His head met with the floor and what we saw earlier was a lot of blood." The police replied.

"No…."Sakura muttered silently.

"Excuse me sir." An investigator arrived coming to Sakura and the police.

"Yes?" the police asked.

"We found this." The investigator concluded as he handed the thing to the other police.

"Hmmmm. A cellphone." The police said as he took it and wrap it with a handkerchief then started examinating it.

"I'll be back to work." The investigator said and left.

Sakura looked at the cellphone, it's so familiar.

"E-excuse me, may I take a look?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." The police replied and handed Sakura the phone with a handkerchief wrapped around it.

Sakura opened the phone. Thank god it's still working. Then she examines the messages and contacts…she then almost drops the phone when she discovered it was Sasuke's.

"What's wrong miss?" the police asked.

"The guys who have just had an accident ago are my…" Sakura said keeping the sobs away.

"What?" the police asked.

"My boyfriend." Sakura finished. As tears flow out of her eyes.

Hospital…

Ino looked at Sasuke. He was in a deep slumber. She really feels pity for him. Losing all his memories in a country he just visited.

"_What will happen to him if he got discharge here in the hospital? Where will he leave? How will he get money if he doesn't know anything about his past of this country? What will become of him? Will he have a shelter here?" _Ino asked herself.

Then she came to a conclusion…

"_I'm going to take him with me and help him regain his memories."_

Back to Sasuke's country…

"What are those two going to do in Canada?" Kiba asked.

Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai were all on the bar, drinking.

"I say one thing…" Temari said. As she paused.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They better get home before me and shika's engagement party." Temari continued.

"Yeah I'm sure they will." Kiba added.

"I wonder what they are doing now?" Tenten asked.

"Probably having a good time." Chouji replied.

Lee felt a pang in his heart.

"Aww. Fuzzy eyebrows. Let go of Sakura already." Naruto commented.

"yeah." Tenten agreed.

"After all. She's happy with Sasuke." Kiba stated.

"yah." Said agreed.

Lee frowned. His friends really never mind his feelings.

"Stop it. Your making him sad." Shino said.

"sorry." Naruto apologized.

"It's okay." Lee replied.

"Lee has the right to choose who he love." Shikamaru said.

Then Naruto's cellphone rang.

"Hello. Uzumaki Naruto here."

"Naruto…"Sakura said trying to hold her sobs.

"Oh sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

Everybody drew their attention to Naruto who was talking at the phone.

"Turn on the speaker's man." Kiba commented.

"fine." Naruto replied and turn it to loudspeaker.

"So how's the life?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..."sakura said a bit sad.

"Why are you sad? Did Sasuke play a joke on you?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke…he's…"Sakura said.

"What? Happy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Sasuke's…"Sakura said again

"What?" Naruto asked.

Everybody where listening there excited on what news Sakura bring but at the same time a bit worried because of how Sakura's tone is.

"Sasuke's dead." Sakura spilled out then cried.

Everybody froze. They felt like their world stopped turning.

"What?! This is a joke!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm not joking." Sakura said and continued crying.

Lee was worried. He could hear Sakura's crying on the phone. Right now he wanted to hug her and comfort her.

"This cant is…"Naruto said blankly.

"He's dead! He died in a car crash!" Sakura shouted with pain.

"No…"Naruto said trying to hold his sobs.

"Sakura, calm down. Were going to get you there!" Temari said trying to hold her sobs.

"He's dead…because of me….." Sakura muttered in her sobs.

"It's not your fault!" lee exclaimed.

"It is! If I haven't force him to go here with me he won't die!" Sakura shouted.

"Tell me your joking…"Naruto said seriously.

"Im not!" Sakura yelled.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled then started crying.

"Sakura are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"yes." Sakura replied

Then the line went dead.

Everybody felt like their world turned upside down. Their friend Sasuke was dead.

"We got to tell the news." Neji said seriously.

"yes." Tenten agreed.

"But what if Sasuke is still alive?" Kiba asked.

"What Sakura said is what happened, we can't conclude that he's alive. We haven't seen the scene." Shikamaru stated.

"I'll go help." Hinata said.

Then Naruto stopped his sobs and run away.

"I'm going to Canada." Lee said.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Yes. I am, I'll bring Sakura back." Lee said with hope.

"fine." Chouji agreed.

"I'll come with you." Neji said.

"Let's get out of here." Sai said.

Then everyone nodded and left.

Hospital…

"Good thing he's okay." Ino said in relief.

She volunteered to look out for Sasuke every hour and be his nurse. Although she still visits the other patients mostly her time is spent with Sasuke. And she doesn't look upset or have regret about this.

Then her peace was disturbed when Sasuke's monitor is going down. She panicked and quickly presses the call button.

"Doctor, quick!" Ino shouted.

Soon the doctor arrived with other nurses bringing his stuff.

"Okay. Let's do this." The doctor said holding the… (Ugh…whatever you call it, the thing they used ugh when the patient is almost dying…ugh…I don't know know. Maybe you know. Sorry!)

Ino was worried. She was crossing her fingers.

"One more." But then no reply.

"Please, god doesn't take him away." Ino muttered silently.

"last." The doctor said and what a miracle…

"He's okay now." The assistant said.

"whew." the doctor commented.

"What a relief." Ino said silently and took a deep breath.

Then she looked at Sasuke. Then Ino smiled…

"_As soon as you wake up, I'll take you home and help your regain your memories."_ Ino said to herself and smiled.

Okay. That's it! What do you think will happen? What do you feel? What do you think of my story? C'mon! Send it to me! Please review! Critic is welcome and compliments too. But please!!! Don't sue me. That's it. So review! More reviews, longer chapters and faster update!


End file.
